


Drei sind Zwei zu viel

by Charena



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Alle lieben Peter. Wenn zwei sich streiten... nein, wenn ZWEI sich um EINEN streiten... dann lacht nicht immer der Dritte am längsten...





	Drei sind Zwei zu viel

Titel: Drei sind Zwei zu viel  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: Kung Fu - Im Zeichen des Drachen  
Charaktere: Peter Caine, Kermit Griffin, Nicholas J. Elder, Mary-Margaret Skalany, Terry der Barkeeper  
Rating: Satire, PG, Slash angedeutet  
Beta: T’Len  
Worte: 2200

Summe/Hintergrund: Alle lieben Peter. Wenn zwei sich streiten... nein, wenn ZWEI sich um EINEN streiten... dann lacht nicht immer der Dritte am längsten...  
   
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern (Warner, Michael Sloan). Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
   
 

 

„Nickie, jetzt stell’ dich doch um Himmels Willen nicht so an“, zischte Peter Caine und griff nach dem Ärmel des Gerichtsmediziners, da Dr. Nicholas J. Elder Anstalten machte, zu flüchten.  
   
„U-U-Und wenn er auf mich sch-schießt?“ Wie immer wenn Nickie besonders aufgeregt war, begann er leicht zu stottern. „Der Be-Befund wird ihm nicht gefallen.“  
   
„Was nicht deine Schuld ist.“ Peter packte Nickie an den Schultern und drehte ihn zurück, Richtung Froschhöhle, wie Kermits Büro auf dem Revier genannt wurde. Natürlich nur hinter dem Rücken des Ex-Söldners. „Los, wir gehen jetzt da rein, du legst Kermit den Bericht vor und dann fahren wir gemeinsam noch mal an den Tatort und sehen uns da um. Irgendwas müssen wir übersehen haben.“  
   
Nickie wurde erst blass, dann rot, dann wieder blass – und endlich pendelte sich seine Gesichtsfarbe auf ein ungesundes Pink ein. „Könnten nicht nur wir... ich meine wir beide... hinfahren? Dann müssen wir Mr. Griffin nicht stören. Bestimmt hat er wichtigeres zu tu...“  
   
„Hier geblieben!“ Peter packte Nickie am Kragen. „Es ist Kermits Fall, ich helfe nur. Wenn wir ohne ihn fahren, erschießt er uns beide.“  
   
„Aber Peter! Ich habe die Lö-Löcher gesehen, die seine Waffe in Leuten hinterlässt“, protestierte Nickie, doch das half nichts.  
   
Peter klopfte kurz an die Glasscheibe der Tür und als von drinnen ein zustimmendes Knurren kam, öffnete er sie – Nickie hinter sich her schleifend.  
   
Kermit Griffin lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, schob – unauffällig, wie er annahm – die Magnum-Gummibärchentüte zur Seite, in die er sich die letzte halbe Stunde (anstatt in die Berichte auf die Captain Simms wartete) vertieft hatte. Er fragte sich, wann sich endlich einer der Hersteller dafür begeistern könnte, sie nach Farben sortiert zu verpacken. Immer diese lästige Sortiererei... Er blickte über den Rand seiner grünglasigen Sonnenbrille und lächelte. „Hi Peter, hast du heute Abend...“ Seine Miene wurde entschieden unfreundlicher, ja man konnte fast sagen frostig, als er hinter Peters breiten Schultern den verschüchterten, blonden Gerichtsmediziner auftauchen sah. „Was will denn der Leichenschänder hier?“  
   
Nickie zuckte zusammen und wäre wohl geflohen, hätte Peter ihn nicht vorsorglich am Kittel festgehalten.  
   
Peter sandte seinem Freund einen warnenden Blick zu, der jedoch an der Sonnenbrille wirkungslos abprallte. „Nickie war so nett, den Bericht über den Hudson-Fall persönlich vorbei zu bringen, weil er wusste, dass wir darauf warten.“  
   
Kermit setzte sich gerade hin. „Ach, konnten sie im Leichenschauhaus keine Brieftaube finden und mussten deshalb die nächstbeste Lebensform nehmen?“  
   
Peter wandte sich um und löste sanft die Mappe mit dem Bericht aus Nickies verkrampften Fingern. „Kermit, könntest du deinen Sarkasmus für einen Moment dämpfen?“  
   
„Ich habe eine Allergie gegen Formaldehyd.“ Kermit stand auf, beugte sich über den Tisch und schnappte sich den Bericht von Peter. „Sag’ mal, warum schickst du ihn nicht zum Spielen in sein Labor und wir beide... vertiefen uns in die... Arbeit“, sagte er zu Peter, seine Stimme zu einem suggestiven Flüstern gesenkt.  
   
Peter lächelte entschuldigend. „Ehrlich, Kermit, das klingt verlockend, aber ich denke, wir sollten Nickies Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen und gemeinsam noch mal an den Tatort fahren. Ich hab so ein Gefühl, als würden wir irgendwas übersehen und vielleicht kommen wir vor Ort drauf.“  
   
Kermits Blick wanderte von Peter zu Nickie, der schuldbewusst seinen weißen Mantel über dem grellbunten Hawaiihemd zu schließen versuchte. „Na gut“, knurrte er. „Aber wir nehmen meinen Wagen.“  
   
Nickie räusperte sich. „Könnten wir dann kurz an meinem Büro vorbei?“, fragte er schüchtern. „Meine Mom hat mir extra einen Schal...“ Er lief puterrot an und verstummte, als er zwei Blicke – einen erstaunt, einen verächtlich – auf sich gerichtet fand.  
   
Peter brach das etwas peinliche Schweigen. „Tja, Mütter sind so“, meinte er leichthin. „Also, wollen wir los?“ Er nahm die Mappe.  
   
Kermit holte noch seine Desert Eagle aus einer Schublade, dann verließen die drei das Revier friedfertig.  
   
Auf dem Parkplatz ging es dann allerdings weiter...  
   
Nickie beäugte die grasgrüne Corvette. „Wo... wo soll ich sitzen?“, fragte er und vermied es dabei, Kermit anzusehen.  
   
Der hatte sein bestes Hai-Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Hinten“, meinte er. „Peter sitzt natürlich neben mir.“  
   
„Uh... könnte Peter nicht neben mir sitzen?“ Der Gerichtsmediziner blickte Peter mit feuchten Welpenaugen flehentlich an. Fehlte nur noch, dass er mit den Ohren wackelte und mit dem Schwanz wedelte.  
   
„Äh... wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss?“, meinte Peter, um Frieden bemüht und weil er keinem seiner Freunde einen Wunsch abschlagen wollte. „Ich sitze auf der Hinfahrt hinten und auf der Rückfahrt vorne, okay?“ Verdammt, er hätte seinen Vater bitten sollen, ihm diesen Trick beizubringen, wie man sich scheinbar vervielfältigte. Wäre wirklich praktisch, wenn er das nächste Mal ausschlafen wollte und dabei doch gleichzeitig am Schreibtisch im Revier sitzen könnte... Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass diese Spiegelbilder nicht eigenständig handeln konnten, sondern einfach nur reflektierten, was man gerade tat. Und das könnte unter Umständen recht peinlich werden... Schuldbewusst erinnerte er sich außerdem, das er seinem Vater versprochen hatte, ihm heute Abend zu helfen, Blumentöpfe vom Balkon zum Dach hoch zu schleppen, damit sie mehr Sonne bekamen.  
   
Und als ob ein Gedanke zum nächsten führen würde, tauchte plötzlich Mary-Margaret Skalany auf dem Parkplatz des Reviers auf. „Hey, wenn ihr ein Picknick macht, will ich mit“, meinte sie und trat zu den Dreien.  
   
„Gibt es irgendeinen bestimmten Grund, dass du uns mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst, Skalany?“, fragte Kermit und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er etwas tat, für das er jeden anderen erschießen würde – er lehnte sich gegen das Kermitmobil.  
   
Mary-Margaret strahlte ihn an und zog einen Umschlag aus der Tasche, mit dem sie vor Peters Nase hin und her wedelte. „Ich wollte Peter nur das vorbeibringen.“  
   
„Was ist das?“ Misstrauisch beäugte Peter den Umschlag. Er war nicht beschriftet.  
   
Mary-Margaret sah ihn unschuldig an. „Also für mich klang es wie ein Dankesbrief“, meinte sie.  
   
„Seit wann liest du meine Post, Skalany?“ Konsterniert blickte Peter seine Kollegin an.  
   
Mary-Margaret zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es war Brodericks Schuld“, entgegnete sie, unbeeindruckt von dem scharfen Klang, den Peters Stimme angenommen hatte. „Er hat da wohl was verwechselt und meinte, der Blumenstrauß mit der Karte gehöre mir. Dafür landeten die Fotos aus dem Labor, auf die ich wartete, auf deinem Schreibtisch.“  
   
„Blumenstrauß?“, echoten Kermit und Nickie neugierig. Die bloße Andeutung von Konkurrenz um Peters Zuneigung ließ sie zu einer gemeinsamen Front werden. Zumindest zeitweilig.  
   
Peter verbiss sich eine ironische Bemerkung. Der Umschlag war unübersehbar bereits geöffnet worden. Ahnungsvoll zog Peter eine Karte heraus. Auf der Vorderseite war ein Kätzchen abgebildet, eine kitschige Zeichnung, wie für eine Kinder-Geburtstagskarte. Auf der Rückseite stand... Seine Wangen wurden heiß und er ließ die Karte sinken. „Wer...“, er räusperte sich. „Skalany, sag nicht, dass das noch jemand außer dir gelesen hat.“  
   
Mary-Margaret riss die Augen auf. „Nicht meine Schuld. Ich konnte Jody unmöglich abhalten. Sie hat mir die Karte einfach aus der Hand gerissen und vorgelesen.“  
   
„WAS?“ Peter klang vor Schreck quietschig.  
   
„Mach’ dir keine Sorgen, der Chief hat gesagt, niemand wird davon hören.“  
   
„Strenlich war auch da?“, hauchte Peter entsetzt.  
   
„Na ja...“, Mary-Margaret zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er kam gerade mit Captain Simms herein...“  
   
Peter sah aus, als wäre er einer Ohnmacht nahe. „Captain Simms?“  
   
„Was steht denn auf dieser verdammten Karte?“ Kermit platzte fast vor Neugier.  
   
„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt.“ Mary-Margaret tat so, als würde sie ihren Mund mit einem imaginären Vorhängeschloss versehen und absperren.  
   
Peter warf Kermit einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Können wir vielleicht endlich losfahren oder wartest du darauf, hier Wurzeln zu schlagen?“ Er schwang sich auf den Rücksitz der Corvette, wo Nickie schon Platz genommen hatte. Peter zuckte zusammen. Ihm war vorher noch nie aufgefallen, wie eng es hier hinten war. Nickie kuschelte sich förmlich an ihn.  
   
Kermit schob seine Sonnenbrille ein Stück herunter und blickte Mary-Margaret an. „Skalany, du wolltest doch diesen Bericht von mir...“, begann er andeutungsschwer.  
   
Die grinste breit – und ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. „Ich sage nur, das jemand sehr lebhaft über Peters heißen, knackigen Hintern schwärmt und sich für die letzte Nacht bedankt. Kein Wunder, dass unser Hotshot-Cop heute morgen verschlafen hat...“  
   
„Mary-Margaret!“, knirschte Peter. “Hattest du nicht vor, am Wochenende mit meinem Vater auszugehen? Wetten, dass ich ihn überzeugen kann, dass er das Wochenende unbedingt mit mir verbringen muss?“  
   
„Das wagst du nicht.“ Mary-Margaret stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
   
Peter lächelte zuckersüß, faltete die Karte zusammen und verstaute sie sicher in seiner Tasche. „Paps beklagt sich immer, dass ich zu wenig Zeit für ihn habe. Vielleicht sollte ich das ändern. Wie würde dir das gefallen, Skalany? Wir könnten dann zu dritt ausgehen.“  
   
Kermit stieg in seinen Wagen und knallte die Tür lautstark zu – um zusammen zu zucken, als er sich verspätet daran erinnerte, das er sein geliebtes Auto normalerweise sanfter behandelte. „Ich glaube, wir müssen jetzt los“, sagte er, bevor Peter und Mary-Margaret in die zweite Runde gehen konnten.  
   
Vom Rücksitz kam ein zustimmendes Knurren.

   
* * *

   
Es verging eine sehr lange halbe Stunde, bis sie vor der Bar in der Chestnut Street ausstiegen, in der am Abend zuvor eine Schießerei stattgefunden hatte.  
   
Peter kletterte aus dem Kermitmobil, streckte seufzend seine langen Beine und bog den Rücken durch.  
   
Nickie kletterte mit geröteten Wangen und leuchtenden Augen aus dem Wagen. Sorgen machte ihm allein, ob das Fahren in einem offenen Auto wohl seinen Haaren geschadet hatte. Man konnte da nie zu vorsichtig sein.  
   
Kermit war froh, dass sie endlich da waren. Hatte er doch die ganze Zeit im Rückspiegel sehen können, wie sich Nickie schamlos an Peter ran schmiss.  
   
Peter ging voran, löste das Polizeisiegel und die drei traten in die Bar. Irgendwer hatte wohl das Licht angelassen – aber in diesem Moment bewegte sich jemand hinter dem Tresen.  
   
„Ich hoffe, wir kommen ungelegen“, meinte Kermit sarkastisch.  
   
Terry hob beide Hände und grinste entschuldigend, als er gleich zwei Waffen auf sich gerichtet sah. „Äh, tut mir leid, wenn ich euch erschreckt habe, Jungs.“  
   
Peter und Kermit steckten ihre Waffen zurück. „Was zum Teufel machst du hier?“, fragte Peter verwundert. „Das ist ein Tatort, Terry, die Bar ist noch nicht freigegeben.“  
   
Der Barkeeper, der normalerweise in der Stammkneipe des 101sten arbeitete, hob einen Karton auf den Tresen. „Ich hab hier ein paar Mal ausgeholfen und wollte einige Sachen abholen, die mir gehören. Na ja, und da die Hintertür offen war, wollte ich euch keine Mühe machen...“ Er musterte Kermit. „Neue Krawatte?“  
   
„Verändert sie mein Aussehen?“, fragte der Gentleman mit der grünen Sonnenbrille.  
   
Terry machte eine vage Bewegung mit der Hand. „Du trägst immer noch den gleichen Anzug.“  
   
Kermit zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab selten Zeit zum Umziehen.“  
   
„Könnten wir mit der Arbeit anfangen und das Diskutieren von Modefragen auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verschieben?“, mischte sich Peter ein. Allmählich erschien ihm das Umherschleppen von Blumentöpfen als eine geradezu paradiesische Alternative... Er schlug demonstrativ den Bericht auf und bewegte sich auf die Raumseite zu, von wo aus der erste Schuss abgefeuert wurde.  
   
„Ich helfe dir.“ Nickie wollte ihm nacheilen, rannte dabei jedoch gegen Kermit, der plötzlich in seinem Weg aufgetaucht war.  
   
„Entschuldigung“, meinte Kermit mit seinem Haifischlächeln und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie ungeschickt von mir. Muss die schlechte Luft hier drin sein.“  
   
Nickie rieb sich die schmerzende Hüfte, wo er mit Kermit kollidiert war. „Stirb’ und dir gehört meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit“, fauchte der kleine Gerichtsmediziner unerwartet bissig – unerwartet mutig.  
   
„Ich habe gelesen, dass Hawaiihemden Gehirntumore verursachen“, gab Kermit zurück.  
   
Entrüstet rückte Nickie das Objekt des Spottes zurecht. „Das ist völliger Quatsch. Hawaiihemden sind mein Hobby.“  
   
„Das ist kein Hobby“, erwiderte Kermit und rückte seine Krawatte zurecht. Mit makelloser Kleidung punktete man schließlich immer. „Das ist eine Abartigkeit.“  
   
Nickie schnappte nach Luft. „Es kann nicht jeder aussehen, als wäre er mit einer Pinguinkolonie an Land geschwemmt worden.“  
   
„Hey, könntet ihr aufhören zu streiten und euch auf den Fall konzentrieren?“, rief Peter von der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
   
„Modefatzke“, zischte Nickie.  
   
„Leichenfledderer“, gab Kermit zurück. „Wenn du deine Flossen nicht von Peter nimmst, sorg’ ich dafür, das es dir leid tut. Ich kenne ihn schon viel länger als du.“  
   
„Zu lange“, entgegnete Nickie spitz. „Außerdem bin ich viel jünger...“  
   
Terry trat zu Peter, der mit gesenktem Kopf krampfhaft auf die Akte in seinen Händen starrte. „Du hast wohl ein Problem?“, fragte er mitfühlend und legte die Hand auf Peters Schulter. Als der Cop aufsah, lächelte er ihm zu.  
   
Peter seufzte. „Wenn das so weitergeht, schmeiß’ ich den ganzen Krempel hin und lass’ mich perforieren.“  
   
Terry lachte und zeigte dabei seine makellosen Zähne. „Du meintest wohl pensionieren.“  
   
Peter rieb sich die Schläfen, hinter denen ein gewaltiger Kopfschmerz seinen Anfang nahm. „Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, dass da ein Unterschied besteht...“ Er blickte auf. „Terry, ich glaube, ich brauche einen Drink.“  
   
Terry grinste. „Sei’ mein Gast, Peter. Sag’ mal, ich hab morgen meinen freien Abend, hast du schon was vor?“  
   
   
Ende


End file.
